<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jaebeom's Unfortunate Turn of Events by Azria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110278">Jaebeom's Unfortunate Turn of Events</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azria/pseuds/Azria'>Azria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mentions of homophobia, One Shot, i'm sorry there were not much youngjae scenes :(, jackbeom - Freeform, jackbum - Freeform, jaebeom obviously have deep rooted issues, jingyeom hehe, mentions of other members - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:01:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azria/pseuds/Azria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>based on this prompt : I'm at a bar when i see someone making you uncomfortable so I swoop in as your partner...only to find out that the person you're with is your actual partner and they broke up with you because they thoughts you were cheating. My bad?</p><p>Jaebeom needs to learn to mind his own business. His friends tried to warn him but he was too goddamn stubborn for his own good. He did meet a cute guy, though. Jackson Wang, a handsome foreigner who basically forced Jaebeom to hang out with him for ruining his relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jaebeom's Unfortunate Turn of Events</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note: Jaebeom is very unlucky in this fic! I'm sorry. There are mentions of uncomfortable topics so please don't read this if it could potentially trigger you. I wrote some of the parts during my darkest time and I didn't meant for it to turn this way. But overall, I try to keep this fic light and the funny thing is I actually had comedy in my mind when I began writing the first draft ......</p><p>Song : Feelings by Maroon 5</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lim Jaebeom haven’t gone out in two months.</p><p>There was not much complaining on his side, in fact, he liked staying in to revise his notes. Unlike most students, he actually enjoyed studying. But he wouldn’t lie and say he didn’t feel relieved when final exams was over. Jaebeom felt like he deserved a little celebration after all the sleepless nights and crying into his pillow.</p><p>Which is why he had asked his friends to meet up with him at a bar.</p><p>He had styled his long hair and carefully picked out his clothes. Most of his friends said he had the worst fashion sense, so he was thinking of putting a little effort into his outfit this time.</p><p>He doesn’t remember how long it had been since he went shopping for clothes. So when he couldn’t find a good shirt, he sneaked into his roommate’s room. His roommate told him he could borrow his clothes anytime and they were pretty close. His roommate probably doesn’t mind that…right?</p><p>He grabbed a black blazer, striped red shirt and ripped denim jeans. He felt a blazer might have been a little too formal for a bar, so pairing it with a ripped jeans might make his outfit looks more casual? It that makes sense.</p><p>“Hey, you’re meeting with a friend?” Choi Youngjae, his roommate said when Jaebeom was on his way out.</p><p>“Yeah,” he replied as he put on his shoes. It looked battered and dirty, Jaebeom can’t believe he hadn’t noticed this before. “I borrowed your clothes, if that’s okay.”</p><p>“Sure,” Youngjae said. He was only 2 years younger than Jaebeom.</p><p>Jaebeom had practically begged his friend to come out tonight. He was equally introverted just like Jaebeom, which is why they got along well. They shared the same music taste and they traded books. It was simple, really.</p><p>“Hey, I’m at the bar so get your ass over here,” his friend said when he picked up his phone.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m practically jogging here so shut up. Yugyeom, did you bring friends?”</p><p>“I brought Jinyoung and Bambam. You know, our <em>only friends</em>,” Yugyeom said as if that was a stupid question to ask.</p><p>Jaebeom thought he heard Bambam snickering on the other line. “I heard that. I’m hanging up. Eat my ass, Bambam.”</p><p>He hung up before Bambam could retort. Chuckling to himself, he shook his head. He reached the bar a few minutes later. Jaebeom heard the bar wasn’t very popular, which is the exact reason he picked it. He didn’t like it when things get too rowdy, especially when it involves drunk people. The bar they used to frequent was shut down last week because someone got shot in there. Safe to say they probably wouldn’t be opened again until next year. Or forever.</p><p>“Hey, Mr. Lim,” the bartender called out. Jaebeom had only been here a few times, but he managed to remember his name. The bar must not have a lot of regular customers.</p><p>“Hey, James,” Jaebeom replied. He noticed a man with fur-jacket sitting by the bar alone. He kept locking and unlocking his phone.</p><p>It didn’t take him long to find his group of friends. They were sitting at a table near the restroom, where he can see a man with silver hair talking animatedly to his group of friends. He smiled when Yugyeom waved him over. Bambam, the one with silver hair, fist-bumped him. Jinyoung slapped his ass because he had no shame and Yugyeom half-hugged him.</p><p>“What’s up?” Jinyoung said. Jaebeom rolled his eyes because he already know what he was going to say. “You rarely call us out for drinks. Are you trying to come out to us again?”</p><p>“Fuck you,” Jaebeom said and Jinyoung smiled. “That was years ago. I am not doing that again.”</p><p>Park Jinyoung was one of the best-looking student in their university. He could’ve had anyone he wanted, but he rarely dates. For some reason, he never makes it through a third date. Jaebeom and Bambam thinks hey must be turned off at his dad jokes. He was in Theatre Arts department. Although Jinyoung still had two semesters left, Jaebeom thought he already looked like an actor. He was annoying, though.</p><p>“Coming out to your parents is a trickier part, though,” Bambam said. He was comfortable with his sexuality, although he said he never bothered to put a label on himself. “I think my mom caught on by now because we’ve been friends since I was 12 and she said she had never seen you with a girl.”</p><p>“My parents think I’m trying to be a girl because I wear makeup,” Yugyeom interjected. “I have to tell them numerous times I’m straight, and I identified as a male.”</p><p>“They probably thinks you’re too pretty to be a boy,” Jinyoung said and Bambam laughed. Jinyoung blushed and looked down when Jaebeom gave him a look.</p><p>He didn’t know what to make of Jinyoung and Yugyeom’s relationship. They claimed they were straight, but their relationship doesn’t seem platonic to him. He was just waiting until one of them snaps and tell the group that they’re friends with benefits. Bambam said it was impossible; he was sure Yugyeom is a virgin. Jaebeom said Bambam thinks Yugyeom is a virgin because he’s self-projecting and he got mad. They were still young though, they just turned 21. Jinyoung and Jaebeom were just a few years older.</p><p>“This girl from my class keeps texting me,” Yugyeom said with a frown. A lot of girls from Jaebeom’s department had asked Jaebeom to introduce Yugyeom to them. Apparently, he was a pretty popular student in dance major.</p><p>Jaebeom, who had been sitting next to Jinyoung, noticed he went tense as Yugyeom spoke. Jaebeom looked at him from the corner of his eyes. “What girl?”</p><p>“I talked to her once in class because the lecture was boring and she got obsessed. It was kind of creepy,” Yugyeom said.</p><p>“You think everyone who likes you is creepy,” Bambam said. He was a dance major, before he switched to Filmmaking. It was crazy how Bambam was good at everything. He was one of the best dancer and now he was the top student in his major.</p><p>“Not true! I just haven’t found someone I really like,” Yugyeom said.</p><p>Jinyoung was quiet, but Jaebeom had known him for a long time. He wasn’t always like this. Jaebeom had known Jinyoung was quite possessive and clingy with his friends, but with Yugyeom he took it on another level whether he realized it or not. After Yugyeom and Jinyoung decided to move in the same apartment, Jaebeom noticed there was some weird tension between the two of them.</p><p>None of them had said anything about it, but Yugyeom did mentioned Jinyoung’s strange mood swings when Yugyeom brought a friend over their apartment.</p><p>And sometimes, Jaebeom catch Jinyoung looking at Yugyeom with such fondness that he can’t help but feels like he wasn’t supposed to see that.</p><p>“You might be looking in the wrong direction,” Jaebeom said. He thought he heard Jinyoung muttered something under his breathe.</p><p>Bambam grinned, mischevious glint in his eyes.“Yeah. For example, maybe you should download Grindr instead.”</p><p>“I’m not gay,” Yugyeom said. “I mean, I thought of it, but-”</p><p>“If you’re already thinking about it, you’re definitely not 100% straight.”</p><p>Yugyeom’s cheeks started burning. “How do you know you’re not straight?”</p><p>Jinyoung pulled out his phone. The screen was cracked and Jaebeom noticed there was a brown stain at the bottom of the phone. ‘Woops, sorry’ was what he said before he wiped it with his hoodie. Bambam had never looked so disgusted. “There’s this quiz on this website.”</p><p>After a few minutes, Yugyeom cried out, “I’m apparently 42.5% homosexual!”</p><p>The four of them turned around when they heard a chair fell. The girl was pretty, with long bleached hair and fox-like face. She looked like she had too much drinks; if her wobbly legs had indicated anything. She also looked like she was about to slice the man in front of her into dices.</p><p>The man she was talking to was still sitting by the bar. Jinyoung let out a low-whistle when he caught a glimpse of the man’s face.</p><p>God, he was attractive.</p><p>“Let’s go to my place. This is final, Jackson,” the girl said before she fell flat on her ass. The man tried to offer his hand to her but she slapped it away.</p><p>Jackson shook his head. “Don’t make a scene. I’m staying here, I’m meeting a friend.”</p><p>“Public pickup went wrong,” Bambam commented.</p><p>Jaebeom sighed as he got up. “I’m going to help.”</p><p>Jinyoung grabbed his arm. “No, sit down. It’s none of our business.”</p><p>“How hard is it to just come home with me?” The girl shouted.</p><p>Jaebeom couldn’t take it anymore, he pulled his arm from Jinyoung’s grasp and walked over to the bar. He doesn’t know what got into him. He got in between Jackson and the girl. With the way she was standing with her feet apart and clenched fists, Jaebeom would’ve thought she was ready to beat him up.</p><p>“Are you crazy? Why are you hitting on my boyfriend?” Jaebeom blurted out. He couldn’t see his friends, but they were probably staring at him with their jaws dropped.</p><p>Jackson placed a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, bro it’s okay.”</p><p>She glanced at Jackson’s hand and her face got so red she looked like she was about to burst. “I FUCKING KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU’RE FUCKING GAY, JACKSON. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?”</p><p>“Sana,” Jackson warned. “I don’t know who this is-”</p><p>“Yeah, we’re dating. Can you back off now?” Jaebeom said.</p><p>“Hey, dude, not helping!” Jackson said.</p><p>Sana stepped closer to them and practically ripped off Jackson’s hand from Jaebeom. “Have fun looking for your stuff in the trash, <em>Wang,” </em>she spat out the name venomously.</p><p>“Sana, wait,” Jackson called out as she stormed out of the bar furiously. Her handbag was laying forgotten on the floor.</p><p>Jaebeom picked up the chair. “Crazy night huh? They just won’t leave you alone.”</p><p>Jackson stared at Jaebeom like he had grown three heads. “Dude, that’s my girlfriend!” He said.</p><p>For a moment, the whole bar was quiet as their audience watched the whole scene unfolded in front of them. It was like a scene out of a comedy movie. Jaebeom felt his gut dropped. He lowered his face in shame, unable to face Jackson. “I’m sorry, I thought-”</p><p>“You thought what? You could be a hero and swoop in and save me? I can handle myself. What’s wrong with you?” He said in disbelief. “Thanks a lot. She already thinks I’m cheating on her and you do just that. Yeah, thanks a lot.”</p><p>Jaebeom couldn’t believe he still thinks Jackson looked hot when he was angry. He thought steam was going to come out of his ears. “I’m really, sorry.”</p><p>“Forget it.” Jackson stood up. Grabbing his jacket, he walked out of the door without turning back, slamming the door shut behind him.</p><p>“Rough night?” James said, wincing when he realized his voice was a bit too loud compared to the silence in the bar. “The drinks are on me, Mr. Lim.”</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the group was laughing by the time Jaebeom walked back to their table. His face was on fire. “Fuck my life,” Jaebeom said and he slammed his head onto the table.</p><p>“You’re always in some mess, Jaebeom,” Yugyeom said as he ruffled his hair. “You will always be our clown.”</p><p>Bambam had made an origami of a crown. “I’m crowning you as The World’s Biggest Clown,” he said as he placed the tissue-crown on Jaebeom’s hair.</p><p>Jinyoung’s shoulders were shaking as he laughed silently. “I’m sorry dude, but that was hilarious.”</p><p>“Can’t this night get any worse?” Jaebeom said.</p><p> </p><p>With each shots, Jaebeom counted down his most embarrassing moments in his life.</p><p> </p><ol>
<li>His mom caught him watching gay porn when he was 14. He ran away from home that night because he couldn’t look her in the eyes.</li>
</ol><p> </p><ol>
<li>He stayed over at Jinyoung’s house. Pumped with adrenaline from sneaking out of the windows and running like 2 miles to his friend’s house, he confessed to Jinyoung and kissed him.</li>
</ol><p> </p><ol>
<li>Jinyoung rejected him and said he’s straight. Apparently.</li>
</ol><p> </p><ol>
<li>He had a panic attack in junior year because someone outed him. He woke up in the school’s clinic. Apparently, his long-time crush had carried him to the clinic. It would’ve been romantic, if Jaebeom hadn’t found out he shat his pants.</li>
</ol><p> </p><ol>
<li>In senior year in high school, he met a handsome man and flirted with him. The guy shyly flirted back. Turns out he was a tall freshman. He was Yugyeom. In order to avoid jail time, Jaebeom avoided him like a plague throughout senior year.</li>
</ol><p> </p><ol>
<li>He dated this guy in college who actually has a fiancee back home.</li>
</ol><p> </p><ol>
<li>The said fiancee slapped him, hard. In a party. His birthday party. At his home. Where he invited the said boyfriend. To meet his parents.</li>
</ol><p> </p><ol>
<li>The said boyfriend was actually closeted and proposed to her because his family pressured him to get married by the time he graduated. He said it into the karaoke microphone because he was singing Katy Perry’s songs with Jaebeom at the time.</li>
</ol><p> </p><ol>
<li>Bambam came late to the party and grabbed the microphone from the asshole. “What’s up, LA?” he screamed into the mic because he obviously couldn’t understand the situation before him.</li>
</ol><p> </p><ol>
<li>The guy had the nerve to propose to Jaebeom when his fiancee left. Jaebeom kicked him in the throat.</li>
</ol><p> </p><p>He wanted to forget about everything. He wanted to forget about Jackson, Sana, his ex-boyfriend that dumped him because he only wanted to know how it feels to sleep with a man, his classmates’ disgusted faces when someone outed him without his consent, his dad’s disappointed face when he beat up someone at school, Jinyoung’s anxiety attack when he found out about Jaebeom’s addiction to sleeping pills.</p><p>He wished there was a button in life that he could push whenever he wants to start over.  </p><p>“Are you sure you’re gonna be okay, hyung?” Yugyeom said, sounding genuinely concerned. He switched to Korean when he’s being nice.</p><p>“Yeah. I just want to be alone, you hear me? It was fun being with you guys. Really.”</p><p>Jinyoung patted him on the back. “Call me when you get back home or I’ll swear I’ll come back to the bar and personally drag your ass to your flat,” he whispered in his ear. It sounded more like a threat than a joke.</p><p>“Hey, not fair! I don’t speak Korean,” Bambam whined. He started ranting in Thai, his habit when he got drunk.</p><p>The three of them kept looking back as they walked away. Bambam almost ran into a lamp post. Jaebeom waved at them so they would stop worrying about him. Crossing his arms in front of his chest, he inhaled deeply, glad to be out of the bar for fresh air. The rest of the night wasn’t that bad, however. They were used to Jaebeom acting impulsively and getting himself into awkward/embarrassing/dangerous situations, so they pretended it didn’t happened. Pretty soon, they were already on another hot topic (that doesn’t involved Jaebeom, thankfully). They were thinking of inviting Youngjae out next time because he couldn’t make it tonight.</p><p>He patted his breast pocket and pulled out a cigarette. He sniffed it, and he remembered back in the days when he used to smoke twenty a day. The days were long gone, but he still feels tempted from time to time.</p><p>Putting the cancer stick to his lips, he fished out his lighter from his pocket. Just when he was about to light up his cigarette, someone appeared beside him.</p><p>“Jesus Christ!” Jaebeom cried out when he saw Jackson Wang.</p><p>His expression was unreadable as he looked at Jaebeom. He dressed like a pimp in fiction novels; brown fur jacket (faux-fur, Jaebeom hoped) with black stripes and black turtleneck. His light brown hair was slicked back but a few strands of hair escaped and fell into his eyes. He pushed them away and Jaebeom sucked in a breathe. This man was annoyingly good-looking.</p><p>“Hey man. Sorry about that earlier. I’m Jackson Wang,” he introduced himself suddenly.</p><p>Jaebeom shook his hand. “Lim Jaebeom,” he said.</p><p>A silence passed over the two of them. Jaebeom stared at his feet because he still felt embarrassed about the incident earlier. This was what people probably meant when they said pick your battles. Jaebeom picked the wrong one.</p><p>“So, you’re alone? I thought I saw you with your friends,” Jackson said. His voice was deep and scratchy.</p><p>“M-My friends left,” Jaebeom replied, finally looking up to meet Jackson’s large, brown eyes. He tried to put on a smile, pretending as if he didn’t stutter just then.</p><p>When Jackson doesn’t reply with anything else, Jaebeom decided to cut to the chase.</p><p>“Look, you don’t have to feel bad for me. I’m alone, but I’m not looking for a company tonight.”</p><p>Jackson smirked. “I thought that since you ruined my date, you owed me one.”</p><p>Jaebeom almost choked on his own spit. “How do you know I’m gay?” He blurted out.</p><p>At the moment, Jaebeom didn’t know that Jackson’s round eyes could get more round as he stared at Jaebeom in shock. Then, Jackson burst into a fit of giggles. Jaebeom had only known him for 3 seconds, but he thought he fell a little in love with his voice. Just his voice.</p><p>“Do you often do this?” Jackson said when he was done laughing his ass off.</p><p>“Do what?”</p><p>“Say what’s on your mind. You know, I kind of like it.”</p><p>If Jaebeom doesn’t know any better, he would’ve thought Jackson was flirting with him. But he doesn’t want to get his hopes up only to get disappointed later. “And why would you think I would spend time with you?” Jaebeom said. He doesn’t feel like being nice anymore. A nice date wouldn’t replaced the utter humiliation he felt earlier (even though it was mostly his fault.)</p><p>Jackson’s face fell. “Oh, I don’t really have friends around here so I thought you and I could hang out.”</p><p>Damn it! Jackson used the pity card. Jaebeom was the type to bury the dead frogs after Biology experiments. Jaebeom was the type to adopt a stray cat that followed him home because he was scared it would get run over by a car. Jaebeom was the type to shield Bambam with his body from getting stomped on by bullies. He broke a rib, by the way.</p><p>“I could talk,” Jaebeom said. “In public, where there are a lot of witnesses.”</p><p>Jackson’s face immediately lit up. Jaebeom kept staring at his plump lips as he spoke. “Let’s go near this park. It’s a few minutes from my home. But first, let’s not do this.”</p><p>Jackson stepped closer to him. There was a faint whiff of cologne. Women’s cologne, Jaebeom noted. He raised his hand. Before Jaebeom could step back to put some space between them, Jackson immediately grabbed the cigarette and put it in his pocket.</p><p>He smiled. “Smoking is bad,” he stated simply. Then he started walking.</p><p>Jaebeom fell into steps beside Jackson like it was the most natural thing to do. He shoved his hands inside his pockets. Jackson was a little shorter than him and he walked with a little bounce in his steps, like he had springs in his feet.</p><p>Jackson looked at him. “Are you Korean? Your name sounds Korean, if I’m wrong feel free to hit me,” Jackson said.</p><p>“Yeah, I lived in Korea until I was 10. Then my family moved to Los Angeles. I think it’s better for people like me,” Jaebeom responded. “What about you?”</p><p>Jackson grinned. “I’m from Hong Kong. I’m not planning to move anytime soon but if I have to settle down, I want to move here. New environment and what-not. You’re lucky that you could find Korean friends here. Not that I don’t like other races or anything, I just think you would feel more comfortable with people like yourself, you know?”</p><p>Jaebeom waved him off. “Yeah, I get that. It’s not that hard since I went to an Asian majority high school.”</p><p>“Ah, I went to an international school.”</p><p>“Really? That’s why your English is really good?”</p><p>Jackson beamed at him, like he was pleased to hear that. “Thanks! Your English is good too.”</p><p>“Yeah, I get that a lot,” Jaebeom said.</p><p>“Shit, I didn’t meant that. You lived here, after all.”</p><p>“No, it’s fine.”</p><p>“So what are you doing right now? Are you a student?” Jackson tilted his head to the side as he waited for a reply. Jaebeom wasn’t sure if he was regretting this already, this guy talks too much. But he was handsome, and smelt nice and Jaebeom hadn’t talk to cute guys in a long time.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m in Computer Science.”</p><p>“Wow! I would never guess that!” You just met me five seconds ago, Jaebeom thought. “That’s really interesting. I thought you look like a photographer.”</p><p>Jaebeom pursed his lips, wondering if he should match Jackson’s friendly energy or if he should just keep his answers short and simple. “I think photography is something I enjoy in my free time, but I wouldn’t make a career out of it.”</p><p>“Sometimes, when you start building a career based on your hobby, you stopped enjoying them,” Jackson said. That was surprising. Jaebeom didn’t expect that coming from him.</p><p>“Come on.” Without warning, Jackson grabbed his hand as they crossed the street. Jackson’s large, warm hand fit perfectly in his cold hand.</p><p>It was probably the alcohol earlier, Jaebeom thought as he squeezed Jackson’s hand. If Jackson was surprised, he didn’t show it.</p><p>He let go of his hand and Jaebeom tried not to let disappointment showed on his face. “Just a few more minutes,” Jackson said.</p><p>Jaebeom nodded. “Okay.”</p><p>Jackson hummed softly. Jaebeom wished he knew what was on his mind. What would he want from a lonely 25-year-old man with zero social skills?</p><p>“You’re not much of a talker?” Jackson said. “I’m sorry I kind of forced you into this.”</p><p>“Yeah. I don’t mind.”</p><p>“I think you’re really handsome,” Jackson said honestly.</p><p>“Um, thanks Jackson.”</p><p>“Do you think I’m handsome?”</p><p>Jaebeom laughed. “You feed of compliments.”</p><p>“That’s true.”</p><p>“What time is it?” Jaebeom asked.</p><p>“11:30 and don’t change the subject.”</p><p>“I’m not. I’m just delaying it.”</p><p>“Hm, sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Jackson stopped at a convenience store and told Jaebeom to wait for him. Then, Jaebeom’s phone started ringing, and a sigh escaped his lips before he could stop himself. His friends knew how much he hated texting, so they usually resorted to calls because he would only reply within 3 business days.</p><p>“Are you home yet? I was worried about you,” Yugyeom said though there was no hint of concern in his voice.</p><p>“Shut up. I’m just…” Jaebeom trailed off, not knowing how to tell Yugyeom he was hanging out with a guy whose date he just ruined like an hour ago. “I’m not at home.”</p><p>“Ooooooo,” three voices said at the same time. Jaebeom rolled his eyes. Of course Bambam and Jinyoung were listening too. “Are you going to get lucky tonight?” Bambam said, a little too loudly.</p><p>“Ask him for his IG so I can look him up later,” Jinyoung said and there were murmurs on the other line, someone calling him creepy and nosy, and then a cry of pain a few seconds later. “Be safe, okay?”</p><p>Jaebeom groaned, covering his face in embarrassment. “I’m too grown for y’all to babysit me like this.”</p><p>They were arguing again. Jaebeom stuck a finger on his other ear so he could listen to their conversation more clearly. His jaw dropped when he caught ‘<em>condom’</em> and ‘<em>put it in his pocket’ </em>on the phone.</p><p>“Did you guys put a condom in my back pocket earlier?” Jaebeom already dreaded the answer.</p><p>“.….Yes?” Bambam said.</p><p>“It was Yugyeom’s idea,” Jinyoung piped in.</p><p>He pulled it out from his back pocket. Sure enough, there was a familiar packet with the words ‘EXTRA LARGE’ written on it. He shut his eyes and did his breathing exercises as he was taught in his anger management classes, as the three of them started talking over each other, begging Jaebeom not to kill them tomorrow.</p><p>Just then, Jackson emerged from the store with food and drinks. Jaebeom hung up his phone as Yugyeom was in the middle of his lengthy explanation. Jackson’s face split into a grin as he reached into the plastic bag and pulled out a pack of mints. ‘Just in case,’ Jackson had said mysteriously, causing Jaebeom to quirk his eyebrow.</p><p>“What is that?” Jackson said.</p><p>Jaebeom put the condom away. “Nothing.”</p><p>“Is that a condom?”</p><p>Jaebeom wasn’t the type to blush, but his face did heat up a bit. “No! My friends did this. They’re annoying.”</p><p>Jackson laughed. “Don’t be embarrassed. Isn’t sex a good thing? Although I would have to warn you, I don’t sleep on my first date.”</p><p>“We are not on a date!” Jaebeom protested and Jackson laughed harder at that.</p><p>This was hell. Jackson seemed like he enjoyed teasing Jaebeom. He would make sure Jackson and his friends never meet each other.</p><p>“Are you single?” Jackson asked suddenly.</p><p>Jaebeom offered to take the plastic bag from him. “Hm? Yeah. It’s been a while.”</p><p>Jackson was quiet for few beats, and then his hand reached out to Jaebeom’s face. “You got something here.”</p><p>“Touchy, huh?” Jaebeom joked, but unlike earlier, he didn’t flinch this time.</p><p>“Sorry, are you uncomfortable with me touching you?”</p><p>“Well, I usually don’t let strangers touch me. But as long as you keep your hands above my waistline, I think it’s fine.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry. I’m an affectionate person, not a molester.”</p><p>They smiled at each other, and then they fell into silence again. Jaebeom didn’t mind the silence, partly because he doesn’t believe in awkward silence. He would rather be quiet and enjoy someone’s presence rather than fill in the silence with meaningless conversation.</p><p>Does Jackson feels the same way? Does Jackson thinks their conversation is meaningless?</p><p>“Jaebeom? Are you okay?”</p><p>Jaebeom looked over at Jackson. “Huh?”</p><p>“You look like you have something on your mind,” Jackson said. He massaged the spot between Jaebeom’s eyebrows with his index finger. Jaebeom didn’t even realized he was furrowing his eyebrows. Jinyoung had told him multiple times to stop doing that (people said he looks scary).</p><p>“I’m really sorry about earlier, I don’t know how to say this properly but I regretted what I did tonight. I decide to play hero and ruined someone’s relationship. I thought she made you uncomfortable so I tried to step in. I don’t know why I did that, I don’t even know you.”</p><p>“I’m not mad,” Jackson said quickly. “You can’t say the same about Sana though, she hates you.” Jaebeom laughed. “But it was a good thing, what you did. If someone was in that situation, it’s not wrong to step in. And you’re right, she was making me feel uncomfortable. I was angry, so I let it out on you. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Jackson reached for his hand and intertwined their hands together. It felt warm again. “Are you okay, Jaebeom?” He repeated.</p><p>Jaebeom didn’t realized he was crying until he started wiping his cheeks furiously with his free hand. “This night can’t be more embarassing.”</p><p>“No, don’t be embarrassed. You’re upset, it’s a natural reaction.” To prove his point, Jackson wiped the corner of Jaebeom’s eyes with his thumb.</p><p>Stay calm, he’s straight. He’s straight, he’s straight, he’s straight-</p><p>“I ruined tonight, you know,” Jaebeom started. He didn’t know what came over him, but honest words started spilling from his mouth. “My friends have been going out every week without me because I kept giving them excuses like I’m too busy or something. But really, I was at home eating pizza and staring at the ceilings.” It was as if the wall around Jaebeom started crumbling down. It was the alcohol, he said to himself despite the fact that he knew he was almost completely sober now. One person could only held in so much in their heart.</p><p>Jackson never interrupt when Jaebeom continued rambling, and he never let go of his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re almost there.”</p><p>They reached the park ten minutes later. Jackson immediately jumped onto the swing and started swinging back and forth. He looked ten times younger as he looked up at Jaebeom and flashed a brilliant smile at him. Jaebeom settled on the swing next to him.</p><p>“You’re not a serial killer, right?” Jaebeom said.</p><p>Jackson smirked. “A bit too late to ask that. So, are you seeing someone?”</p><p>Jaebeom stared at him. He already asked this earlier, but Jaebeom figured there was probably a small difference between ‘seeing someone’ and ‘being in an actual relationship’. Jackson looked at him curiously. “No. I broke up with someone last year.”</p><p>“A guy?”</p><p>“Yeah, I think I made it pretty clear earlier.”</p><p>Jackson laughed again. He either smiles or laugh to whatever Jaebeom was saying, like he was constantly high on happiness. “There are plenty of gay people who have girlfriends before they realized they were gay.”</p><p>“Not me,” Jaebeom said. “I’ve always known I was gay since I was 9. Is that what happened to you and Sana?”</p><p>Jackson bit his lips. “I think so.”</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>He sighed. “She thinks there’s something going on between my best friend, Mark and I. Mark has been my plus one since childhood. He used to sleep at my house almost every night and she didn’t like that. It’s almost like she wants my whole life to revolve around her.”</p><p>“Is he gay?”</p><p>Jackson hesitated. “Yeah. He…kind of confessed to me.”</p><p>Jaebeom laughed bitterly. “Yeah, I felt that.”</p><p>“You do?”</p><p>“In my case, I was the one who got rejected.”</p><p>“Ouch,” Jackson said. He cleared his throat. “Except I didn’t reject him.”</p><p>Jaebeom’s mouth formed an O.</p><p>“We dated when Sana and I broke up the first time. It was easy, me and him. We were best friends and we know our likes and dislikes. I know him like the back of my hand. I think I was in love.”</p><p>“His parents didn’t like it,” Jackson said, closing his eyes like he didn’t want to remember it anymore. “They didn’t like how he’s dating a guy. So we broke up and Sana and I got back together until tonight happens.”</p><p>“I’m still sorry about that.”</p><p>“I think Sana and I are better when we’re apart,” Jackson said. “Just like Mark and I. It’s fine, now. Shit happens, it’s time to move on. I’m okay with that.”</p><p>“I didn’t know you’re bisexual,” Jaebeom said.</p><p>“I’m not sure. I’m still not sure now. I guess Sana got pissed off at my answer. She probably thinks I’m off sucking some guy while she’s not around.”</p><p>Jaebeom almost fall off the swing at Jackson’s choice of words. “I, Uh, yeah.”</p><p>“She’s a good person. I just don’t think we’re good together.”</p><p>“She’s really pretty,” Jaebeom stated.</p><p>“What about me? Am I pretty?” Jackson fluttered his eyelashes at him.</p><p>Jaebeom rolled his eyes. “You know you’re hot.”</p><p>As if not expecting that answer, Jackson laughed. If they were in a room, Jaebeom imagined Jackson’s high-pitched laughter filling the entire room as Jaebeom tickled his sides. He seemed like a ticklish guy. Jaebeom would peppered him with kisses all over his face as Jackson yelled at him to stop. The more the image came to life in Jaebeom’s imaginative mind, the more his stomach started twisting uncomfortably. Jaebeom had only known him for tonight.</p><p>He must’ve been single for too long.</p><p>“What are you thinking?”</p><p>Jaebeom turned to face Jackson. He was looking at Jaebeom seriously, no traces of playfulness in his face. He seemed to appraise Jaebeom as he tilted his chin towards him.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Jaebeom lied, hoping it sounds convincing. “I like to think.”</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>“The future,” Jaebeom replied with a smile. “Of what could-be.”</p><p>“You’re not a risk taker? That’s boring.”</p><p>“It’s safe. It protects me. If you think it’s boring, that’s probably why people are put off with me in the first place. Maybe that’s why none of my relationships work.”</p><p>“Come on, you don’t mean that,” Jackson said. He extended his feet so it touched Jaebeom’s shoes. “You’re too hard on yourself. You shouldn’t expect perfection from everything you do. Isn’t it better to do impressive things and failed?”</p><p>“Shoot for the moon, you’ll land among the stars type of shit?” Jaebeom said. “I did take risks. But most of them I wished I never did.”</p><p>“You took risk tonight when you called me your boyfriend,” Jackson said. “You chased off an angry girlfriend. Did you regret that?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Jaebeom, is it okay if I do this?”</p><p>Jackson placed his hand on Jaebeom’s cheek. His gaze was dark as he stared into Jaebeom’s eyes. Jaebeom felt his face getting warmer as Jackson’s thumb started rubbing and circling his cheekbones.</p><p>Jaebeom grabbed his chin and kissed him. He realized too late that he was being a little too rough when their teeth clashed. Jackson pulled away, rubbing his lips and staring at Jaebeom with a frown. Woops.</p><p>“That was bad,” Jackson said, before he took Jaebeom by the back of his neck.</p><p>Their lips met, soft lips against Jaebeom.</p><p>Their lips met, soft lips against Jaebeom. In a swift motion, Jackson got off the swing and his hands went to Jaebeom’s hair before he tilted his head without warning. Jaebeom let out a moan without meaning to when Jackson lifted him and placed him on the ground, pushing himself between his legs.</p><p>“Let’s finish this at my place.” Jaebeom shuddered as Jackson’s breathe fanned his cheek.</p><p> Jaebeom’s heart felt like it was soaring and for the moment, the night doesn’t seem that dark anymore.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Looks like someone is happy today.” Yugyeom, that little dipshit was eating <em>Jaebeom’s </em>cereal in <em>Jaebeom’s</em> kitchen with <em>Jaebeom’s </em>bowl when Jaebeom walked into the kitchen that morning.</p><p>Jinyoung was lying on the couch with a book in his hands. “Sit down. I think you need to know something about your little boyfriend.”</p><p>Jaebeom noticed Bambam talking to Youngjae by the counter. Their kitchen was connected to their living room. At this rate, Bambam could be friends with Jaebeom’s landlord and he wouldn’t be surprised.</p><p>“He’s not my boyfriend, yet,” Jaebeom corrected him, ignoring the hopeful feeling in his chest. “We’re only on our fifth date. We’re taking it slow.”</p><p>“That’s not what I heard two nights ago,” Youngjae said and Bambam high-fived him.</p><p>“Jae, not you too!” Jaebeom said, exasperated.</p><p>“No, sit down first,” Bambam started, and Jaebeom didn’t like the look on their faces, like at all. “You have to hear this.”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Jaebeom strapped in his seatbelt in Jackson’s car, he turned towards Jackson with a glare. “Why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p>Jackson dropped his phone in his lap and stared at Jaebeom in horror. “Did you found my dancing videos when I was younger?”</p><p>“No! Why didn’t you tell me you’re <em>the Drake of China?”</em></p><p>He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “I actually thought you knew. You know, when I asked you to listen to a few of my songs for your honest opinions?”</p><p>Jaebeom groaned at his own stupidity. “I’m not usually this slow, I swear. I thought you’re like, soundcloud singer or something when you told me you sing! I didn’t know you’re… a celebrity? Oh my god, I’m dating a celebrity.”</p><p>“You’re so cute.” Jackson reached over and pinched his cheeks. He chuckled when Jaebeom slapped his hands away. “Anyway, where to?”</p><p>“Will there be paparazzi following us? Are you out yet? I wouldn’t pressure you.”</p><p>“Stop over-thinking, baby.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And it's done! I've been writing this for 2 weeks now but it felt longer than that. I saw the prompt on tumblr and immediately starts writing. I wasn't sure if I should drop it, but I'm actually kind of satisfied with the way this fic turns out. Jaebeom actually turns blushy-blushy which is not how I intended....but he's cute ....</p><p>Shoutout to my two friends who read the first drafts and gave me motivation to actually finish this chapter haha. I should start working on my jingyeom fic soon. I'm also thinking about doing bamjae fic. Can't you tell my thing with rarepairing?</p><p>https://www.idrlabs.com/sexual-orientation/test.php this is the quiz Yugyeom was talking about in the bar.</p><p>19/11/2020 UPDATE<br/>I edited the kiss scene because I didn't like the old version. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>